


4am

by tiffin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, drunken adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:37:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4282323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffin/pseuds/tiffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is alcohol and there are annoying birds in a tree</p>
<p>It’s 4am. </p>
<p>It’s 4 am and the sun has only just started to peak over the horizon, even the birds are still fast asleep and Bucky Barnes has just been violently woken up by his asshole of a roommate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4am

**Author's Note:**

> based on this post because when i read it i could not help myself

It’s 4am. 

It’s 4 am and the sun has only just started to peak over the horizon, even the birds are still fast asleep and Bucky Barnes has just been violently woken up by his asshole of a roommate.  
Clint is standing above him a manic grin plastered across his face, hands still clutching the pillow he had just smacked Bucky with.   
“Barton” Bucky mumbles curling into himself “if you don’t get away from me I'm going to kill you” Clint just smacks him again “Get up you grumpy bastard, you have got to see this” Clint drops the pillow and instead starts yanking the covers back on Bucky’s bed “Our new neighbors went out last night, you remember the new neighbors right?” Clint’s grin fades into something slyer and Bucky just groans and rubs his hand down his face.   
He remembers the new neighbors all right. Steve Rogers, and his friend Sam Wilson, had moved into the place next door just over a week ago and ever since Bucky had laid eyes on Steve he’d been smitten.   
The guy couldn’t have been any more than 5” tall. Blonde hair and bright blue eyes made up a face that was never far from a smile, or a sarcastic remark. He was slim, almost waifish with elegant artists hands, the first time Bucky had seen him sitting on the porch, long fingers wrapped around a grey lead pencil, well it had been nothing short of a religious experience. Those hands had frequented in Bucky’s dreams far more than could ever be considered healthy.   
So far their conversations had been short and mostly consisted of Bucky making an absolute fool of himself while Steve just stood there smirking at him and god if that look didn’t cause something in Bucky’s stomach to flip. Bucky is yanked from his day dream as Clint gives up on his version of gently persuasion and just grabs Bucky’s ankle, pulling him from the bed and continues to drag him down the hall, completely ignoring all efforts to fight his way out of Clint’s grip. When they reach the front window Clint drops Bucky’s leg and reaches down to pull him up by the front of his shirt.  
“Jesus Barton I'm fucking up what is so important?” Bucky shakes himself out of Clint’s grip and pulls his hair out of his face with a rough tug.   
Clint just starts smiling again and points out the window towards the large oak tree that takes up most of their front yard and stretches over the fence into next doors. 

 

It’s 4am.

It’s 4am and Steve and Sam are currently in their front yard, and from what Bucky can tell, they are both very very drunk. Sam is sprawled out on the ground, beer in hand, looking up at Steve who is clinging to the base of the tree like a monkey, his own beer forgotten on the ground.  
“What the fuck is he doing?” Bucky mutters as he leans forward to get a better look, Clint reaches over and unlocks the window shoving it open.   
Warm air flows over Bucky’s face followed by the sound of Sam’s laughter and Steve’s voice.  
“How does it feel now you little shits” Steve shouts as he shimmies his body a little further up the tree “I bet now you regret always waking me up with your happy fucking chirping all the time” Sam nods in agreement as he heaves himself off the ground, drains the rest of his beer and walks over to grab Steve’s thigh and shove him up towards the lowest branch. Bucky can’t help a slight moan followed by a strong feeling of jealousy at the sight of Sam’s hands on Steve’s thighs, he shakes it off as Clint shoves him saying something under his breath about idiots needing to make a move already but Bucky wasn’t really paying attention.  
“Yeah how do you like being woken up before the fucking sun” laughter colours Sam’s voice as he struggles to stay up right under Steve’s slight weight which says far more about the amount of alcohol they’ve consumed than the fact that they seem to be yelling at a tree.   
Steve latches onto the branch and hangs there for a moment before pulling himself up and swinging his legs around to straddle it   
Clint lets out a low whistle “wow, I'm impressed the little shit is stronger than he looks, I can see why you're all love struck over him”  
Bucky turns to punch his friend in the shoulder, hard, Clint yelps and rubs at his arm, muttering now about the unfair advantages of a metal arm.  
A burst of laughter from Sam and a rustling sound has Bucky's head whipping back around,  
Steve is now standing, bouncing up and down and shaking the branches above him  
“Is he… is he cawing at our tree?” Bucky asks in disbelief, Clint is shaking beside him, trying to hold in his laughter, which lasts until Sam decides to join Steve in the cawing and is also flapping his arms like a giant moron, at that Clint loses it.  
“Oh my god this is gold” Clint gasps as he braces himself against the window frame “I was talking to Sam yesterday and he said that Steve was thinking about doing something about the birds but this, this is amazing” Clint looks over at Bucky’s stricken look “come on man lighten up your little daffodil is not going to hurt himself”  
Before Bucky can even begin to threaten Clint about never using that nickname ever again there is a loud crack and a shout of surprise. Bucky and Clint are out the door before Steve’s body even hits the ground. Sam is laughing so hard that his legs give out and he slowly tumbles to the ground beside his friend, who is slowly sitting up clutching leaves in both his hands, looking slightly dazed.   
“Well that was unexpected,” he mutters looking down at his hands and then across to the broken branch beside him “I think I broke your tree” Steve smiles sheepishly up at Bucky, who cant help but smile back “are you ok?” Steve raises his hand to throw the leaves into the airs “Oh I'm great” he says flopping onto his back “I’ve decided that I hate birds but I love vodka, yeah really big fan of vodka” Bucky starts laughing “How about we get you to into the house? Can’t exactly leave you out here, you’ll give the other neighbors a heart attack” he reaches down to grab Steve’s hand and pull him upright, to his left Clint is doing the same with Sam. 

Between the two of them they manage to wrangle the boys next door, after short delay when neither of them would tell the others whose pocket the keys were in, and into their respective beds  
“Sam is out like a light, I'm pretty sure he passed out halfway up the stairs in between telling me about the hot girl at the club and the hot boy at the club” Clint says as he rolls his shoulders in Steve’s door way “Next time you can take the heavy one and I’ll carry the little one in”  
Steve’s squeaks indigently at that “Hey! in 5"4 thanks and anyway James doesn’t mind that I'm small do you James?” Steve looks up at him from under his eyelashes and all Bucky can hear is white noise and his mouth goes dry, he licks his lips, he misses the way Steve’s eyes trace the movement “Can’t say I’ve really thought much about it” Bucky replies as he shoves his hands into his pockets and ignores Clint’s whispered “liar” from behind him and instead focuses on Steve who is just smirking at him and oh god Bucky is such a goner.   
Steve stares at him a little longer before trolling his eyes and falling back onto the bed sighing happily as he snuggles into his pillow, his thank you is muffled as he loses consciousness.

They let themselves out locking the door behind them before heading back to their own place. Clint stops in the doorway of his bedroom and leans against it the ghost of a smile on his face, “You know what else Sam was telling me as I heaved his heavy ass up those stairs? He was telling me about how Steve kept saying something about wanting to climbing the new, tall dark and handsome neighbor like a tree” Clint is outright smiling at him now and Bucky can feel the blush warming his face as he turns to enter his room  
“I'm guessing something got lost in translation with all the vodka” Clint says behind him laughing, Bucky just flips him off over his shoulder as he slams his door. 

 

Less than five hours later Bucky is standing in the kitchen listening to the birds chirping, he can’t help but smile at the sound, he sips on his coffee as he scans the newspaper. Clint left earlier to have breakfast with his girlfriend so Bucky is home alone when there is a knock on the door.  
Steve is standing out front staring at the broken branch on the lawn, one hand wrapped round a takeaway coffee from the café on the corner the other rubbing the back of his neck.   
“Feeling a little bit worse for wear Rogers?” Bucky smiles into his own coffee as he walks over to stand beside him, Steve drags the hand from his neck over his face “I am so sorry about last night James, I don’t even kno..”   
“Its Bucky” Steve looks up at the interruption “My friends call me Bucky”  
Steve gaps at him for a while before a smile spreads across his face “friend huh?”  
“Well I mean after seeing you and Sam trying out your Tarzan skills in our tree, I think we’re all past the just neighbors thing”   
Steve starts laughing and Bucky cant help the little bubble of warmth that sprouts in his stomach at the sound. Bucky takes another sip of his coffee and Steve turns to him “So Sam is blaming me for what will undoubtedly be christened the drunken tree incident of 2015 or something just as unimaginative and says that I owe him pancakes or anything as equally sugar filled and I was wondering if I could maybe kill two birds with one stone and invite you over for breakfast” Bucky tries to ignore the hopeful look that Steve is giving him, he was meant to be at work an hour ago.  
Bucky takes a final swig of his coffee to buy himself some time and pours the dregs on the ground “I'm gonna have to rain check on the breakfast today” the crestfallen look on Steve’s face is a lot harder to ignore “seeing as how I slept in due to being up at 4am to help some drunken punk that had fallen out of my tree”  
Steve lets out an embarrassed groan already turning to walk back towards his own place, “I'm never going to live this down am I? You know I think I liked you better when you couldn’t say more than 3 words to me without blushing”   
It's Bucky’s turn to laugh “well there is just something about seeing a guy fall out of tree that makes it easier to talk to him”   
Bucky can see Steve smiling and shaking his head as he walks up the path “Hey Steve?” Bucky yells just as Steve reaches his steps “I'm free tomorrow night if you wanted to take me out for dinner, your shout” a different sort of smile crosses Steve’s face then, a shyer sort of smile  
“Yeah I think I can swing that, I’ll pick up at seven?”  
“Sounds good to me” Bucky replies as he walks up his own steps he looks over to see Steve reaching for the door.  
“Hey Steve?” he yells again, he can practically feel the eye roll Steve gives as he turns Bucky just smiles widely at him “Just so you know, the birds are actually in Ms. Martinelli’s orange tree” Bucky can hear Sam’s laughter as he opens his door and Steve’s exclamation of “You jerk!” as he closes it behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> this is pure crack I'm not even sorry


End file.
